Watching Them In Silence
by gula gula
Summary: Diam-diam, Yoongi sering memperhatikan interaksi antara kedua maknae di grup mereka. Diam-diam, ia penasaran dengan hubungan abstrak Taehyung dan Jungkook. –"Kalian ini sebenarnya apa, sih?" [Dedicated to Kim Taehyung birthday]


Diam-diam, Yoongi sering memperhatikan interaksi antara kedua _maknae_ di grup mereka. Diam-diam, ia penasaran dengan hubungan abstrak Taehyung dan Jungkook. –"Kalian ini sebenarnya apa, sih?" [Dedicated to Kim Taehyung birthday]

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan jadwal mereka kosong seharian ini. Seharusnya, ini akan jadi jadwal tidur panjang yang menyenangkan bagi Yoongi, namun Seokjin membangunkannya hanya untuk sarapan bersama. _Kenapa pula harus sarapan bersama? Mood_ pagi Yoongi jadi berantakan.

Dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuat _mood_ nya _semakin buruk_.

"Kau harus menghabiskan sarapannya, Jagoanku. Sebentar lagi kuantar kau ke sekolah,"

"Yes, _Dad_! Akan kuhabiskan segera! –terbatuk–"

" _Ouch_ , jangan tergesa-gesa begitu. Makananmu tak akan kabur dari piring–"

"Tapi tadi _Dad_ bilang harus cepat... "

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu makan cepat, sayang. Kubilang kau–"

" _Bisakah kalian berhenti bermain drama di meja makan?"_

Interupsi Yoongi membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook berhenti dari kegiatan _mari-main-akting-interaksi-ayah-dan-anak_. Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan _blank_ andalannya, membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal. "Kalian terlihat konyol, membuat _mood_ ku hancur saja,"

"Memang _mood_ pagimu tak pernah bagus 'kan _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi mendelikkan matanya pada Jimin. Yang ditatap tak berani bicara apa-apa lagi. Jimin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke piringnya dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam ketimbang membangunkan singa yang tertidur dalam diri Yoongi. Hoseok yang duduk di samping Yoongi menepuk bahunya pelan, mengundang tatapan sinis dari hyungnya yang berkulit paling pucat.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , mereka memang biasanya seperti itu 'kan," Belum sempat Yoongi membalas, Hoseok sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya duluan. "Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura tak melihat mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa aku _berpura-pura_ tak melihat mereka?! Mereka makan di hadapanku _dengan_ segala _drama menyebalkan_ mereka!"

" _Hyung_ kenapa sih? Sensi sekali seperti wanita PMS,"

Yoongi memicingkan mata menatap _maknae_ mereka. Yang ditatap sama sekali tak merasa berdosa, seperti celetukannya tak berarti apa-apa namun sesungguhnya perkataannya _mampu memicu perang dunia ketiga_. Taehyung menyikut perut Jungkook, mengisyaratkan sang _maknae_ untuk diam dan segera meralat perkataannya tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud hyungnya jadi ia hanya meringis karena sikutan Taehyung cukup keras menyakiti rusuknya.

"Kau bilang aku– _apa, Jeon Jungkook_?" Suara Yoongi mencekam sekali ditambah aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuh pucatnya. Atmosfir mendadak berat namun sekali lagi hanya Jungkook yang _tak merasa_ hingga ia masih saja bisa menjawab. "Kubilang kau seperti wanita–"

Ucapan Jungkook terputus karena gebrakan sumpit di meja ujung menganggetkannya –juga seluruh member. Itu Namjoon dengan muka super jengkelnya. "Tidak bisakah kalian tenang? _Demi Tuhan_ , ini _masih pagi_ dan kalian ingin bertengkar _di depan makanan_? Bukan itu tujuan Seokjin hyung memasak pagi-pagi sekali dan mengumpulkan kita semua untuk makan disini!"

Selera makan Yoongi hilang sepenuhnya. Ia menaruh sumpit dengan keras, kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Mau lanjut tidur, jangan bangunkan aku meski perang antar Korea pecah."

Yoongi sempat melihat Jungkook yang tengah mencibirnya dan Taehyung yang mencekal lengan atas Jungkook untuk menghentikan kelakuan kurang ajar _dongsaeng_ nya. Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung dan mendapati muka serius Taehyung hingga ia diam dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. _Wow_ , sekarang mereka punya pawang untuk _maknae_ brengsek mereka. Yoongi mendengus senang dan kembali memasuki kamarnya dan Seokjin untuk tidur.

Pukul dua siang Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia terduduk sebentar di pinggir kasur, terbengong sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Sama-samar terdengar suara bising video game dan seruan-seruan dari ruang tengah. Yoongi menggusak kepalanya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah hanya terlihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain FIFA 2016 serta Hoseok yang sesekali menertawai kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang sedang bermain, lalu kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin disana. Ia menenggaknya dengan sekali teguk, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Hoseok. Matanya tertuju pada kedua _member_ paling muda di grup mereka yang sibuk mengalahkan masing-masing dan sesekali mengejek kemampuan bermain satu sama lain.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua makhluk yang tengah bermain tanpa memedulikan kehadirannya ataupun Hoseok. _Serasa dunia milik berdua_. Yoongi mendengus geli sendiri. Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sambil tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung_ pergi shopping, Jimin pergi ke studio,"

"Untuk apa dia ke studio?"

"Katanya mau mendiskusikan koreo untuk _comeback_ kita,"

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar penuturan Hoseok.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut ke studio?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang malah nyengir setengah meringis. "Aku malas," ujar Hoseok, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke arah dua _dongsaeng_ mereka. "Lagipula, lebih seru memperhatikan mereka yang main berduaan."

Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya –lagi– ketika mendapati Hoseok yang tersenyum–terlalu–lebar ketika menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung. Yoongi ikut menaruh atensi pada kedua _dongsaeng_ mereka yang masih asik bermain. Ketika peluit panjang terdengar, permainan mereka berakhir. Bahu Jungkook melorot, terdengar desahan kecewa dari mulutnya sedangkan Taehyung melompat dari duduknya sambil berteriak senang. Kemenangan Barcelona terhadap Madrid dengan skor 2-1. Taehyung menang.

"Sudah kubilang _dongsaeng_ - _ah_ , tadi aku hanya mengalah. Salahmu sendiri memancing jiwa kompetitifku."

Jungkook menggerutu tak jelas mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa menatap adik terkecil mereka. Kemudian, jemari Taehyung naik merangkap pipi Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk menoleh padanya. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat, dan entah mengapa membuat Yoongi terkesirap. Suara rendah Taehyung setelahnya membuat Yoongi mendadak menahan napas.

"Sekarang _, serahkan dirimu padaku, Kookie_... "

Yoongi terus memperhatikan keduanya tanpa kedip. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah. Bibirnya –entah Yoongi salah lihat atau apa– agak gemetar. Taehyung menyeringai menatap Jungkook yang seperti sudah siap memberikan _segalanya_. Yoongi benar-benar merona ketika mendapati Taehyung yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjilatnya tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. Wajah Taehyung makin mendekati wajah Jungkook. _Tunggutunggutunggu_. Ini ambigu sekali. _Apa yang ingin Tehyung lakukan, di depannya dan Hoseok?!_

 _Takk!_

"AWW!"

Jeritan Jungkook melemaskan otot punggung Yoongi yang ternyata menegang selama ia menonton adegan _ambigu_ di depannya. Oh. _Oh_. Taehyung _hanya menyentil_ dahi Jungkook. Yoongi menyumpah dalam hati karena _tidak seharusnya Taehyung sedekat dan sesensual itu hanya untuk menjentik dahi si_ maknae. Terdengar helaan napas –yang terdengar kecewa?– dari Hoseok di sampingnya. Jantung Yoongi sendiri berdebar kencang sedari tadi, tanpa ia tahu kenapa alasannya.

" _Kookie, gwenchanna_? Apakah aku terlalu keras?" Suara tawa Taehyung berhenti dan berganti dengan pertanyaan khawatir dari Taehyung ketika _maknae_ mereka masih meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi dahinya. Tangan Taehyung berusaha menyingkap telapak tangan Jungkook yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, namun tangan itu tetap menempel erat di sana. Taehyung merangkak di atas Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan Jungkook yang masih menangkup wajah, enggan lepas.

"Sakit sekali ya? Coba sini kulihat dahimu,"

Taehyung masih terus mengusap punggung tangan Jungkook. Suaranya sarat sekali afeksi dan Yoongi jadi merona –lagi– dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Jungkook lepas dan mencengkram kedua bahu Taehyung dengan cepat hingga menggulingkan Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya. Taehyung yang tidak siap berakhir telentang di lantai dengan Jungkook duduk di atas perutnya. Dengan segera Jungkook menyentil dahi Taehyung keras. Taehyung mengerang dan Jungkook tertawa puas di atasnya.

" _Ya_! Peraturannya yang kalah dapat sentilan di dahi, kenapa kau membalasku?!"

"Habis, sentilan hyung sakit sekali. Tadi aku tidak menyentil hyung sekeras itu _loh_ ,"

Setelahnya mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa, melupakan PS yang masih menyala, bahkan _joystick_ nya tertendang kaki Jungkook namun mereka tetap tak peduli. Mendadak Yoongi jengah melihat tingkah mereka.

" _Aigoo_ , lucunyaa... " Gumaman Hoseok membuyarkan atensinya terhadap duo _maknae_ mereka. Ia tersenyum jengah, kembali menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ mereka. "Mereka memang selalu seperti ini ya? Mengumbar kemesraan seperti sepasang kekasih."

Gumaman Yoongi mendapat jawaban dari Hoseok. "Ya. Mereka _selalu_ seperti ini." Kemudian Hoseok bangkit sambil menatap ponselnya sekilas. "Aku mau menyusul Jimin ke studio, dia benar-benar butuh bantuanku sekarang," Hoseok terkekeh dan merengangkan ototnya sebentar. "Kau mau ikut aku atau jadi obat nyamuk mereka, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Hoseok dan duo _maknae_ mereka bergantian, lalu hendak mengatakan kepada dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih asik bergulat kalau ia dan Hoseok akan pergi namun Hoseok keburu memotongnya. "Tak perlu repot pamit _, hyung_. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka tak sadar dari tadi kita disini. Mereka kalau sudah bermain berdua, suka lupa kalau bumi bukan cuma milik mereka,"

Yoongi tertawa, kemudian bangkit dan berkata. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu,"

Sering Yoongi dibuat kesal melihat kelakuan ajaib Taehyung. Dan sialnya, Taehyung memiliki _partner_ untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Biasanya ia melakukannya dengan Jimin atau Jungkook atau keduanya. _Maknae line sialan_. Mereka sering berakting _apa saja,_ _dimana saja, kapan saja_ , atau tiba-tiba melakukan _random dance_ dimana saja, atau mengganggu satu sama lain.

Seperti saat ini, Jimin dan Taehyung berniat mengganggu Jungkook yang tengah bermain _game_ di PC kamarnya.

Mereka bergantian masuk, kemudian memeluk Jungkook dari belakang untuk membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Melihat Jungkook kesal adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Pertama, Jimin masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan Namjoon. Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar erangan protes Jungkook dan Jimin keluar dari kamarnya sambil tertawa. Setelahnya, Taehyung masuk. Jungkook mengerang protes, tapi Taehyung tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook kembali mengerang. Terdengar beberapa kali si _maknae_ mengerang kesal namun Taehyung _tetap tak keluar_ dari kamar. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang hendak membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Sebelum Jimin hendak membuka pintu, teriakan Jungkook dari dalam kamar mengejutkan Jimin –dan _member_ lainnya.

"DEMI TUHAN! LIHAT _APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN_ , _KIM TAEHYUNG_!"

Jimin buru-buru masuk dan mendapati Jungkook tengah menduduki Taehyung sambil menggebuk-gebuk badan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa puas meski kadang terbatuk-batuk karena serangan brutal Jungkook.

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan _, Kook-ah_?"

"Dia terus memelukku sambil meraba-raba tubuhku hingga aku kalah bermain! Aku hampir naik level dan _ia menggagalkannya_. Sialan, kau kira permainan ini mudah?!"

" _Ya_! Perjanjian kita tadi hanya memeluk Jungkook tiga puluh detik dan tanpa meraba, bodoh! Jangan curi _start_ dong!"

Dan selanjutnya Jimin turut andil memukuli Taehyung meskipun Taehyung sendiri sudah megap-megap disana. Yoongi menatap ketiganya heran dari meja makan _._ Maknae line _mereka memang sangat absurd._

"Mereka absurd sekali," Gumaman Yoongi membuat Seokjin yang tengah mengupas apel terkekeh. "Kalau berhubungan dengan Taehyung, segalanya menjadi abnormal."

Mendengar jawaban Seokjin, Yoongi menopang dagu sambil menatap malas pintu kamar Jungkook yang perlahan menutup, menenggelamkan suara keributan di dalamnya. "Hubungannya dan Jungkook juga absurd."

"Apa maksudmu?" Namjoon tiba-tiba nimbrung di meja makan, menyahuti Yoongi. Yoongi melirik leader mereka yang mengambil kursi di sampingnya, lalu menjawab. "Mereka terlalu dekat. Terlalu banyak skinship dan terlalu banyak bersama-sama,"

"Uhm, kurasa kita semua memang seperti itu, bukan hanya mereka saja," Seokjin memotong apel menjadi bagian kecil-kecil dan meletakkannya di tengah meja makan. Namjoon meraihnya dan langsung memakannya. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya mendengar pernyataan Seokjin.

"Bukan seperti itu, mereka terlalu uhm- _intim_. Kau ingat saat Taehyung memaksakan diri untuk tidur di kasur Jungkook padahal Jungkook sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali, dan bahkan menunggu _maknae_ tertidur hingga ia dapat menyelinap diam-diam untuk tidur bersama Jungkook walaupun hasilnya Jungkook tetap mengusirnya?!" Yoongi bicara dengan cepat dan menggebu-gebu, membuat Seokjin menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Taehyung memang jahil, barangkali sifat isengnya hanya sedang kumat saat itu."

"–dan bahkan bukan hanya itu saja! Mereka hampir _terlalu sering_ tidur bersama, kau tahu? _dimana saja, kapan saja_ , tanpa peduli bahwa mereka bisa dilihat semua orang. Saat kita berada di luar negeri, _siaran_ _V App_ hyung, Taehyung tidur satu _bunks_ dengan Jungkook! Dan saat–"

" _Wow, wow_ , jadi selama ini kau diam-diam memperhatikan dan mengumpulkan _moment_ mereka? Kau ini _shipper_ mereka, ya?" Seokjin memotong Yoongi yang terus membeberkan fakta tentang _duo maknae_ mereka dengan nada sarkastik. Yoongi tersentak dan langsung terdiam. Ia malu karena seperti tertangkap basah memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Taehyung dan Jungkook, terlebih interaksi antara mereka. Ia mendehem pelan, berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya agar tak terlalu terdengar antusias saat menjelaskan spekulasi tentang hubungan abstrak Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"–Tapi _hyung,_ yang kumaksud disini adalah, _oke_ kita juga tidur bersama _member_ lainnya _tapi_ , sekali lagi, _mereka berbeda_. Terlalu sering satu kasur, _bahkan satu selimut_. Bukankah ada anjuran bahwa memang seharusnya kita tidak tidur di kasur yang sama dengan teman kita, sekalipun sesama jenis karena itu _cukup berbahaya_? Setidaknya mereka harus punya batas bila hubungan mereka hanya sekadar teman satu grup, _atau adik-kakak_ tapi yang kulihat _mereka tak punya batas itu_."

"Jadi, maksud dari semua perkataanmu adalah kau berasumsi bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan seperti pacaran, begitu?" Ucapan Seokjin memberikan Yoongi jeda sejenak sebelum kemudian ia menjawab, "...entahlah. Yang pasti aku merasa mereka terlalu dekat. Kau bisa lihat dari cara Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menatap satu sama lain. Demi Tuhan, mata Jungkook terlalu atentif bila menatap Taehyung,"

"Aku setuju dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ," Namjoon tiba-tiba buka suara, membuat kedua _hyung_ nya menoleh padanya. "Mereka memang agak ambigu, kadang aku memang yakin kalau mereka berdua itu sepasang kekasih,"

Yoongi menganga sebentar, kemudian merespon pernyataan Namjoon. "Kau... tidak keberatan bila mereka _berpacaran_?"

Namjoon kembali memasukan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sambil mengunyah santai. "Tidak. Memangnya kau keberatan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan balik Namjoon. _Dia? Keberatan?_

Kalau benar mereka memiliki hubungan khusus seperti apa yang ia asumsikan, _apa ia keberatan?_

Sepertiga hatinya merasa jika itu hal yang _tabu_ , sepertiganya merasa keberatan karena Jungkook itu adik kecil yang paling ia sayangi hingga rasanya _sayang bila jatuh ke tangan alien macam Taehyung_ , dan sisanya ia merasa _lumrah_ saja jika mereka memang _sepasang kekasih._

" _Yeah_ , lagipula beberapa _idol_ memang _saling berkencan satu sama lain_ , jadi sebenarnya jika mereka berpacaran pun bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan, _seharusnya_ ," Ucapan Seokjin membuat Yoongi menatap _hyung_ tertuanya. Seokjin tersenyum. "Tak perlu ambil pusing. Jika benar mereka seperti itu, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membimbing dan mendukung mereka, 'kan? Ingat, kita bukan hanya rekan kerja, _kita ini juga keluarganya_."

Yoongi mendapati dirinya turut tersenyum. "Kau benar _hyung_ ,"

Namjoon tiba-tiba tergelak dan berujar, "Tapi mereka itu sebenarnya apa sih? Abstrak, serius. Aku ingat ketika mereka menulis _heart sign_ besar-besar di pasir dan di dalamnya ditulis ' _BWIKOOK_ '. Maksudku– _ya ampun_ , _cheesy_ sekali,"

"Dan aku juga ingat kalau di salah satu _fanmeet_ kita Taehyung mengambil salah satu kamera _noonanim_ untuk mengambil gambar Jungkook. Kurasa ketika kita tak lagi jadi idol, maka Taehyung akan _fan master_ dari Jeon Jungkook!"

"Jungkook menendang bokong Taehyung saat Taehyung kedapatan memelukku! Dasar, dia kira hanya dia yang dekat dengan Taehyung? Aku bahkan memilih Taehyung sebagai member yang paling dekat denganku, dan Jungkook masih saja cemburu?!"

"Ingat saat _interview_ di Jepang, Jungkook bilang, " _Selama aku bersama V_ hyung _, aku senang kemanapun kita pergi_." Ewh, gombal sekali,"

" _And also the fact that Jungkook's happiest moment is when he hitting V and Taehyung's happiest moment is when he with Jimin and Jungkook._ Duh _, no wonder why fans shipped them so hard,_ "

" _Yeah_ , kau benar Namjoon. Maka dari itu mereka sering menebar _fanservice_ –atau memang mereka hanya ingin mengumbar kebersamaan mereka?" Yoongi menyeringai sambil mengunyah apel. Ketiganya tergelak bersamaan ketika menyadari ternyata _diam-diam_ mereka _memperhatikan segala gerik duo_ maknae _mereka_.

"Taehyung-ah! Ada telepon!"

Hoseok berteriak dari ruang tengah sambil melambai-lambaikan ponsel milik Taehyung. Si pemilik ponsel keluar dari kamar Jungkook dengan rambut dan kaos berantakan serta wajah yang memerah. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk dan berjalan menuju Hoseok yang duduk di sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon _dorm_ mereka untuk menerima telepon. Jimin dan Jungkook keluar kamar bersamaan. Keadaan mereka juga sama berantakannya. Keduanya bernapas tersenggal-senggal sambil menghabiskan tawa. Jimin menghampiri meja makan dan segera meminum air milik Seokjin hingga tandas.

"Dan Park Jimin adalah orang ketiganya,"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi. Namjoon terbahak dan meng-iya-kan perkataan Yoongi.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Itu suara Jungkook, bertanya pada Hoseok yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Hoseok menjawab sambil mencomot apel di tengah meja. "Dari ayahnya."

Dengan gesit Jungkook berlari menyusul Taehyung di balkon. Ia merebut ponsel Taehyung dan berkata dengan cepat pada orang di seberang telepon. " _Appa_! Tae- _hyung_ mesum! Tadi dia meraba-raba badanku!"

Selanjutnya yang terlihat dari meja makan hanyalah pemandangan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tertawa-tawa disana, berbincang dengan Tuan Kim lewat ponsel yang sudah dalam _mode speaker_. Yoongi menyeringai. "Kau dengar itu Namjoon? _Jungkook memanggilnya_ _Appa_ ,"

" _Yeah_ hyung. Taehyung sangat menyayangi keluarganya jadi tentu saja _kesayangan_ nya sudah dikenalkan pada keluarganya hingga mereka bisa begitu akrab."

"Bukankah memang ayah Taehyung menyuruh kita semua memanggilnya ' _Appa_ '?"

Yoongi mendelik pada Jimin dan mendesis. " _Diam kau_ , orang ketiga."

Hoseok yang nampak tak mengindahkan percakapan di meja makan, hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap kedua _maknae_ mereka dengan tatapan bahagianya. " _Aigoo_... Kenapa mereka sangat menggemaskan?"

Seokjin tertawa menatap _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya. Yang absurd bukan hanya Taehyung atau Jungkook _atau_ hubungan keduanya. _Mereka semualah_ _keabsurdan itu sendiri_.

Sekarang pukul satu dini hari, dan Yoongi masih berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengomposisi lagu buatannya. Ia meraih gelas di meja samping kasurnya, hendak minum namun baru tersadar kalau gelasnya sudah kosong. Ia mendecakkan lidah, meski malas tapi mau tak mau ia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Yoongi terkejut mendapati seseorang masih menonton TV–atau hanya duduk di sofa dengan televisi menyala? Entahlah–meski lampu telah dipadamkan. Dari rambut hitam dan posturnya, Yoongi dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah _maknae_ mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau dimana?"

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sambil membawa gelasnya. Ternyata _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya sedang menelpon seseorang. Yoongi duduk di sampingnya tanpa menginterupsi sama sekali.

"Pulang jam berapa?"

" _..."_

"Belikan sosis, hyung! Kutunggu ya!"

" _..."_

" _Ne_.."

Jungkook menutup panggilannya. Yoongi melirik _wallpaper_ ponsel Jungkook dan hampir terbahak jika ia tak ingat sekarang dini hari dan semua member sudah terpulas kecuali dirinya dan Jungkook. _Foto_ derp _Kim Taehyung_. Yoongi berdehem sebelum bertanya pada Jungkook. "Telepon siapa?"

"Tae-hyung,"

"Memangnya dia dimana?"

"Di Sungai Han,"

"Sedang apa?"

Yoongi bersumpah mendengar helaan napas kesal dari Jungkook, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada ponselnya. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan nada agak ketus. "Syuting _Flower Boy Bromance_ dengan Kim Minjae,"

Yoongi ber-ooh pelan. Dia ingat Taehyung sempat cerita padanya kalau ia akan mengikuti sebuah _variety show_ baru dengan tema _bromance_ bersama sahabatnya. Jadi hari ini? Yoongi mangut-mangut sendiri. Ia mengintip layar ponsel Jungkook yang berpendar. _Maknae_ nya tengah membuka _twitter_ sambil terus meng- _scroll_ _timeline_ dan berhenti di sebuah _posting fans_ yang mengaku melihat Taehyung di Sungai Han, tengah makan bersama seseorang yang Yoongi yakini Minjae. Terdapat empat foto yang diambil dari kejauhan hingga tak terlalu terlihat namun ada satu foto yang diambil cukup dekat. Foto itu diambil dari sudut yang membelakangi Taehyung. Jemari Jungkook meng- _klik_ foto itu. Nampak _coat_ cokelat Taehyung yang amat mereka kenali dan dihadapannya terdapat lelaki bertopi hitam. Lama Jungkook memperhatikan foto itu, sambil men- _zoom_ wajah Minjae dengan jemari telunjuknya yang terus-terusan mengetuk layar ponselnya. Yoongi melirik wajah _maknae_ nya dan memecah hening.

"Kau kesal?"

Buru-buru Jungkook menekan tombol _back_ dari _twitter_ nya, lalu segera mengunci ponselnya. Ia seakan tersadar bahwa Yoongi ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh pada _hyung_ nya gelagapan. "Untuk apa kesal?"

"Karena Taehyung jalan berdua dengan Minjae?"

Jungkook mendengus pelan. "Mana mungkin. Mereka berdua hanya syuting, lagipula."

"Jadi kalau bukan syuting, kau kesal?"

"Tidak juga."

Yoongi mendecak sebal. "Kalian ini sebenarnya apa, sih?"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi tepat pada matanya. Yoongi dapat melihat mata Jungkook yang penuh kebimbangan. Ia seperti tengah mneyelami dirinya sendiri –dan pikirannya.

"Kami..." jeda itu digunakan Jungkook untuk menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Matanya tak berani menatap Yoongi. "–berteman?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada teman yang tidur di kasur yang sama _sambil saling peluk_."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yoongi. "Aku juga tidur berpelukan dengan Jimin _hyung,_ dengan Jin _hyung_ , _denganmu_ ," Jungkook makin tertawa saat mendengar decakan dari hyungnya yang paling judes. "Kita semua seperti itu _hyung_ , bukan hanya aku dan Tae- _hyung_. Jadi _, kami berteman_. Sama seperti aku dengan _hyungdeul_ lainnya."

"Jadi, kita hanya sekedar teman? Kukira _kita ini keluarga_ , _Kook-ah_ ,"

Jungkook tergelak, kemudian menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya. "Ya, ya, _kami keluarga_. Kita keluarga."

"Kau yakin tidak terlibat dalam _hubungan romantis_ dengan alien itu?"

"Maksudmu, kami – _pacaran_?" Yoongi mendorong kepala Jungkook dari bahunya dan menatap matanya serius. Jungkook meledakkan tawanya melihat reaksi hyungnya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi aku pernah melihatnya menggigit telingamu dan itu _terlalu intim_ , kau tahu? Saudara tak akan melakukan hal sejauh itu!"

"Dia hanya gemas padaku, _hyung_. Dia memang suka menggigit sesuatu yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Anjing dan anak kecil juga dia gigit."

"Tapi _caramu memandangnya; caranya memandangmu_ -"

"Itu karena aku sayang dia."

"NAH KAN!"

"Tapi–" Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan mata antusias seperti telah mendapat _jackpot_ , tapi Jungkook menatap televisi yang berpendar dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Jungkook seperti berkontemplasi sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukan untuk sesuatu yang romantis. Aku memang sayang dia, aku juga sayang kalian. Tapi rasanya aku _lebih sayang Tae-_ hyung. Aku pernah punya kekasih dan _rasa sayangku_ berbeda dengan yang _ini_. _Ini_ berkali-kali lipat _lebih banyak_ ,"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya. _Dongsaeng_ nya menoleh dan balas menatapnya dengan cengiran kelinci terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku juga bingung dengan kami. Tapi, kalau lebih dari kekasih, itu berarti _keluarga_ , _ya_? Tae- _hyung_ itu hyung _kebanggaanku_ , dan aku adik kecilnya. Yah, meskipun rasanya tetap _berbeda_ antara aku dan Tae-hyung dengan hyung kandungku," Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengerling jenaka. "Tae-hyung lebih sayang keluarganya ketimbang pacarnya, lagipula."

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum lembut. Yoongi sempat melihat pendaran cahaya di mata _dongsaeng_ nya, sorot matanya lembut dan sarat afeksi di dalamnya. Yoongi bertanya dalam hatinya apa yang Jungkook lihat hingga matanya memancarkan kasih sebanyak itu.

"Aku menjadi _trainee_ di usia yang sangat muda dan menjadi _idol_ di umur ke-enam belasku. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, _hyung_. Aku sibuk beradaptasi sana-sini, belajar ini-itu hingga masa remajaku bisa _terlewat_ begitu saja dengan kemampuan sosialku yang minus. Aku juga bingung mengutarakan atau menjelaskan perasaanku hingga Tae- _hyung_ datang dan _mengerti aku_ tanpa aku perlu bicara. Tae- _hyung_ membuatku bisa hidup bagai remaja pada umumnya; menyadarkanku bahwa aku _masih Jeon Jungkook_ ,"

"Tae- _hyung_ bisa jadi apapun buatku. Ia bisa jadi _temanku, sahabatku, kawanku, lawan_ _yang harus kukalahkan_ , _kakakku, ayahku, guruku, manajerku, sekuriti pribadiku_ , bahkan bisa jadi _fans yang selalu mensupportku dari dekat_. Dia bisa jadi _semuanya_."

"Dan jadi pacarmu?"

Jungkook tertawa. "Kalau itu– entahlah _hyung_. Seingatku pacar _tidak seaneh_ dan _semenyebalkan_ Tae- _hyung_ ," Kali ini, Yoongi ikut tertawa. Namun tawanya terhenti saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang lirih melanjutkan. "–dan pacar tak _semengerti_ Tae- _hyung_ tentang aku."

Keduanya terdiam. Tangan Yoongi naik membelai surai Jungkook dan tersenyum. "Oke, cukup percakapan melantur ini. Sekarang pukul dua dan waktunya untuk tidur."

"Tidak mau. Aku berjanji menunggu Tae- _hyung_ pulang,"

"Nah, sekarang dia apa? Suamimu, hingga kau harus menunggunya pulang kerja?"

Jungkook tergelak.

"Tapi dia berjanji bawakan sosis nanti."

"Bukan dia yang berjanji, kau yang menyuruhnya untuk beli, dasar bayi besar."

Jungkook nyengir, menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Ia memeluk Yoongi dan mengusel-usel mukanya di dada _hyung_ nya. Matanya terpejam. Ia mengantuk dan sebenarnya sudah mau tidur tapi ia sudah janji mau menunggu _hyung_ kesayangannya pulang. Jungkook mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Aku mau tidur sama Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

"Kupikir kau mau tidur sekamar dengan Taehyung."

"Tidak. Tae- _hyung_ berisik kalau tidur."

"Seperti kau tidur dengan tenang saja."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa. Yoongi mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan dan ikut tertawa. Keduanya kembali terdiam saat menangkap suara getaran ponsel di meja. Ponsel Jungkook bergetar dan _pop-up_ di layarnya menunjukkan sebuah pesan. Pesan dari Taehyung. Keduanya melirik ponsel milik Jungkook sekilas dan kembali saling berpandangan. Yoongi melemparkan senyum pada _dongsaeng_ nya, bangkit lalu mengacak rambut sang _maknae_ sekilas.

"Aku mau lanjut bikin lagu. Kalau mau tidur denganku, langsung saja masuk. Kasurku cukup untuk dua orang,"

"Kau saja yang badannya kecil, _hyung_. Makanya kasurmu muat untuk berdua."

Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook sambil mendesis sadis. Jungkook meringis kesakitan. Yoongi terkekeh dan mengacak lagi rambut Jungkook kasar. "Duluan ya. _Night, ssaeng_."

" _Mmhm, jaljayo_ Yoongi _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kita ini apa?"

Jungkook bertanya sambil memakan sosis yang dibelikan Taehyung. Taehyung sampai di _dorm_ pukul tiga lewat lima belas. Jungkook hampir saja tertidur di sofa hingga ia mendengar suara pintu _dorm_ dibuka dan menampilkan Taehyung yang membawa sekantung makanan dari supermarket dekat _dorm_. Ada satu sosis besar, beberapa makanan ringan, dan dua kaleng _milkis_ rasa melon di dalam kantougnya. Taehyung segera meletakkan bawaannya ke atas meja, yang segera Jungkook sambar sosisnya dan ia makan dengan senang hati.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya membuka kaleng _milkis_ , menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tadi Yoongi _hyung_ bertanya tentang _kita ini apa_? Dia benar-benar penasaran."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan ber-ooh pelan. Ia kembali membuka kaleng _milkis_ nya dan bertanya, "Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Kujawab _keluarga_ karena Tae- _hyung_ sayang keluarga _melebihi apapun_."

Taehyung nyengir lebar sambil menggusak kepala yang lebih muda. "Begitu juga boleh."

"Tapi menurut _hyung_ sendiri, _kita ini apa_?"

Yang ditanya menyesap sodanya pelan, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan likuid itu menyentuh kerongkongannya dan menjawab, "Kita ya _kita_. _Aku dan kau_ ,"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung tepat di matanya, pun Taehyung menatap mata sang _maknae_. Mereka saling memandang tanpa bicara apapun karena lewat mata mereka _bicara segalanya_. Banyak yang tersalur melalui mata mereka, dan Jungkook merasakan limpahan afeksi dari mata Taehyung hingga rasanya ia _tenggelam_ di dalamnya. Jungkook tersenyum, begitu pula Taehyung.

"Aku dan kau bisa berarti _segalanya_ ; aku bisa jadi apapun untukmu dan kau adalah semuanya buatku. Tak perlu risaukan soal status dan kata orang. Ini tentang kita; kau dan aku, _tanpa mereka_."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terasa _pas_ dan _benar_. _Ini tentang dia dan Tae-_ hyung _-nya_. Buat apa pusing-pusing memikirkan yang lain jika dunia ini hanya tentang _mereka berdua_?

"Sekarang cepat habiskan sosis itu dan tidurlah, kelinciku. Ini sudah hampir fajar. Dan jangan lupa sikat gigimu sebelum tidur,"

"Sekarang aku jadi kelincimu? Padahal, tadi kata Yoongi _hyung_ kau seperti suamiku," Taehyung tertawa sambil membersihkan noda saus di ujung bibir _dongsaeng_ nya dengan jari lalu menjilatnya. "Istriku tak akan kubiarkan makan sosis dan minum soda pada dini hari begini,"

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan suamiku berkencan dengan orang lain pada tengah malam,"

" _Aigoo_ , apa ini? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak juga," Jungkook melahap sisa sosisnya dengan sekali gigit, mengunyahnya cepat dan menyambar _milkis_ di genggaman Taehyung kemudian meminumnya hingga habis. "Aku jadi berpikir, apa aku ikutan _Flower Boy Bromance_ juga, ya? Sepertinya asik kencan malam-malam di Sungai Han."

"Tak perlu. Kuajak kau kesana kapanpun kau mau. Lagipula, memangnya kau punya teman?"

"Aku punya Yugyeom dan Suwoong."

"...pokoknya tidak usah ikutan acara itu, oke?"

Dua bulan kemudian sang _maknae_ mendapat tawaran pada acara yang sama, namun dengan konsep yang sedikit berbeda. Ia dipasangkan dengan senior mereka yang bahkan _hanya baru sekali_ mereka berinteraksi secara langsung. Jungkook benar-benar pergi _berkencan di Sungai Han_ , bersama dengan _sunbae itu_ , makan es krim bersama, _malam-malam_ , dan melihat kembang api. Di _dorm_ Taehyung mendumel kesal dan mengutuk-ngutuk selama Jungkook pergi. _Bagaimana bisa_ _Jungkook_ - _nya,_ dongsaeng _nya yang begitu payah dalam berteman_ , _dengan mudahnya_ _memamerkan senyum sejenaka itu pada_ sunbae _nya yang baru ia temui dua kali?_ _Bagaimana bisa ia merasa senyaman itu –selain dengan_ hyungdeul _nya_?! Taehyung misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Marah-marah terus. Ini tidak seperti _kekasihmu pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain_ , 'kan?"

Taehyung mematung mendengar perkataan sinis Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya menyeringai menatap Taehyung yang mati kutu. _Mmm, makan tuh bukan pacar_.

End

KAYY my first bangtan fanfic!111!

Sebenernya ini bukan ff pertama yang saya bikin, tapi ini ff pertama yang berani saya publish karena saya malu sekali dengan hasil saya yang kaya sampah ((walopun ini juga trashy sekali duh niat friendship dan bromance tapi jatohnya tetep romens alay ewh sarreh))

Ini terinspirasi dari moment taekook yang sangat- OH WHY THEY'RE SO PRESYES I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT ANYMOAR dan berakhir dengan delusi-delusi kebersamaan mereka. Setting waktu di ff ini ngasal abies so gausah bingung 'Ini mereka di era mana? Kan momen yang ini adanya di 2016 tapikok dibarengin sama V yang celebrity bromance?' plz anggep aja momen mereka ini ngurut gtdah ya plsplspls imma noob and i just want to pour my sweety imagination abt taekook ;)))))

DAAAAAAN meski saya orangnya baperan, tapi saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka, jadi jangan sungkan mengisi kolom riviw dengan komentar kalian sekalipun itu dengan hujatan atau cacian WKWKWK /masokamunak

Tbh saya baru juga di fandom bangtan jadi mohon terima saya ya;u;)a

Last, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG MA LUV MA BBY /lovesign /heartsign #HappyKimTaehyungDay


End file.
